1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for screen sharing.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of Information Telecommunication (IT) technologies and semiconductor technologies, a variety of electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices may provide multimedia services such as a voice telephony service, a video telephony service, a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service.